loving the red head with all my heart
by DiabeticMan
Summary: a beautiful tale about two lovers on the first date


Loving the Red Head With All My Heart

By Daniel Sloss

Chapter one The situation

Nervous, worried, ecstatic, all of these feelings were coming to Brent as here drove over to his girlfriend's house , Jessica winter, one of the most beautiful women in the world, well to Brent that is.

The girl of his life had crimson red long hair just going past her shoulders, light blue eyes that remind him of the sky, her face was a graceful long oval shape that complimented every curve, she also had the body of a gymnast, a little long but works with it all, but the most striking feature was her gorgeous red lips which made Brent daydream just thinking of them, one day he may be able to finally steal a kiss on those lips, maybe that day was today.

Brent himself wasn't a bad looker either, he had a short wavy black hairstyle which only brought attention to how his majestic green eyes just made you awe at looking, his face had the same oval look, but with a little more weight, his body also had a slight muscle build due to weights and puberty, but for his date he decided to wear a black nirvana shirt and blue jeans slightly worn at places, plus to top it off, he was wearing his cowboy boots for extra height

(Going on with story) The reason Brent was so nervous was that after a month of being official bf/gf, this was their first date…. And of course, Brent had no idea what to do during it

He had looked online, watched videos, tv, movies, you name it for hours to get a basic understanding of what a first date should be like, but it all lead to nowhere as he couldn't get a grasp of the idea, so ultimately he decided the first date should be at game works arcade since he had an all-day pass there, A real Casanova here.

Brent had finally reached his girlfriend's house to pick her up and surprise her to where we're going, I haven't told her where we're going so…. Best of luck.

Chapter two hoping for the best

(we shall go into first person from now on)

I walked up to Jessica's amazing house, a two story house with a baby blue coat of paint, plants were planted everywhere the eye could see.

I ready myself and knock on the door three times for Jessica to hear. It only took seconds for here to rush downstairs and open the door to greet me, which probably put a dumb smile on me

She was waring an anarchy t-shirt with a short dress, which made her look like a punk princess ready for chaos, just how I like it

She said" Brent, I missed you so much baby, was worried you forgot about your princess in the castle".

I explained "I would never forget my princess in a million years, I love you too much for that" I picked her up and hugged her tightly, She had cherry perfume on, just because I told her I liked it, another reason I love her so much.

"Okay Brent, let me go before I become a Jessica pizza" she exclaimed

"Oops, sorry about that Jess, but anyways are you ready to go on our first date"? I shyly ask

"I got everything I need, so yelper doodles baby" She baby talked

As we got into the car, I realized that her baby talk was actually cute, got to keep that in mind.

Chapter 3 A lovely truth

We finally got to the place after a half hour of traffic, which was horrendous, so im getting nervous to what she may say seeing where I planned our first date

I told her" Well jess, here we are, the place that will hold our first date, Game Works arcade"

I looked at her with worry that somehow I already managed to screw up our first date together, but to my complete shock, she threw her arms around my neck and started saying"you're the fucking best boyfriend ever brent, I always hated formal places, this is my kind of place for dates"

I asked shyly" So, I choosing to go the arcade for our date is making you extremely happy?"

She exclaimed" It made me so happy, I think ill give you an reward at the end of the date, my sweet Brent"

She only called me sweet Brent if I did something amazingly awesome, so I knew that somehow, someway, I had won the battle of the first date, the only thing left is to enjoy my date with her.

-two hours later, 8;50

After getting my ass kicked multiple times at the arcade games by jess, she had nerd fu on her side, I decided we should go grab something to eat before we head back

The funny though is that the entire time we've been here, I still couldn't my eyes off her being just so perfect and beautiful, I just hope she feels the same way about me

The arcade had a restaurant inside the premises, which had a lot of food of all sorts, so I thought it be perfect for us to eat at

Jess told me" you know, I still haven't given you your reward yet Brent"

I asked" well, why haven't you given it to your faithful knight, my sweet princess"

She giggled" I will, but first we must have a romantic dinner of spaghetti and coke cola"

We both laughed, I said" only the finest of course"

I lead us to a table for two and politely move the chair for her and push her in, since I don't want to be rude

"my my, do I see a man who has looks and manners?" Jess teased

"I also have great taste in anime, but that's just the package you get" I laughed

Our waiter walked up to us and introduced himself" Hello and welcome to the restaurant of Tony's, I'm Garrett and I'll be your waiter tonight, what may i start you off for tonight"

Jess asked" may I get coke cola for me" I asked the same

Garrett proclaimed" Of course miss and sir, I'll be right back"

I thanked him and we both started looking at the menu we had, me and jess just couldn't decide what to get until Jess said" hey Brent, there's a spaghetti dinner for two on here, let's get that"

I told her" sounds good baby, just leave some for me"

That's when she got her evil smile, the smile meant that she was cooking up something and I didn't know if I should be scared or excited

She looked back at me and purred" Oh, I definitely leave some for you, especially for what I have planned"

I instantly thought, OH SHIT

Last chapter the lovely conclusion of terror

A few minutes passed after that sentence was said and Garrett had returned with our drinks and soon would be back with their dinner, which I was worried about

Jess saw me being worried and said" There's nothing to be afraid of baby, im just giving you a hint about your reward, that's all"

I Starighted up and explained" yeah, the last time you got the smile, you set off a shaving cream bomb off in the boys locker room, which to this day I still don't understand how"

She giggled" Hey, im just a crazy scientist"

I laughed" I could tell from how you laughed at those horror games"

Jess was about to say something, but Garrett came back and exclaimed" madam and sir, I've returned with your dinner, please enjoy"

I think both me and jess were drooling over how good it looks, before I could begin at digging in, Jess said" well Brent, I think it's time I give your reward in a special kind of way, a way only I can do with you"

I gulped at the sound of that, I was expecting that she was going to do something mischievous to me, but all she did was told me to put this spagetthei string in my mouth and close my eyes

She then whispered"do you remember the lady and the tramp movie Brent, the one with the two dogs eating what we're eating?

That's when I relized what she had been planning on this whole time, she was planning on our first kiss.

I'll never forget that moment, I told her that maybe we should do that little romantic scene right here?

We both opened our eyes to see each other with the spagetthei string in our mouths, her blue with my green slowing inching toward each other, her beautiful red lips just moments away from interlocking with mine

Right before they could touch, our lips both said the same thing at the same time, they said" I love you" with all their heart

Then we both kissed, a slow and passionate kiss that lasted forever in my eyes, so then we slowly seprated, giving us a moment to breathe and think

I then told" I think your still sweeter than than spagetthei"

She just laughed and blushed at me" Well I should be, but maybe we should see if it's the same without the Spaghetti, care to try?"

And that was how our first date ending with our first and many kisses


End file.
